Forum:2010-07-09 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "You will show them all ♥" --Lucrezia's hand mirror Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Buckets are in this season. Soon everybody will be wearing them. 'Specially if the Jägers find out. --Rej ¤¤? 22:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) And Zola continues to surprise — Lu as well as us. (Zola got shocked, then Lu got shocked.) (And isn't Zola doing what Agatha did? I wonder if there's a common reason they both can do that?) Argadi 23:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Why did you use "<3" instead of "♥"? There's even a shortcut at the bottom of the editing page for a heart symbol. It should work for almost everyone (everyone but the two people who are going to reply to my comment saying it doesn't work for them). (By the way, don't put raw angle brackets in the wiki text. It messes up the Wikia indexer, which means search doesn't work as well.) Argadi 23:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Duh. Lack of Genius? Actually I didn't even use red. Feel free to fix these things. I will consider it a friendly edit. --Rej I keep finding more to add as I think about the comic. What does this do to Lu's plan to kill Agatha's body? Her goal was to switch to a body she could control. Argadi 23:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Right now I am totally confused as to what's going on in the page. I thought Lucrezia was talking to Lucrezia until the last panel. Inside Zola, who said who is gloating? --Rej ¤¤? 00:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm totally confused as well , I have no idea who said that last "WHAT ? HOW?" Agathahetrodyne 07:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Ah. Someone's pointed out that the clue is in the word balloons. Lu's are twisty and jagged. Zola's are somewhat simple ovals. So it is Lu saying Zola is gloating. Hmm. Really good battle coming up, I'll bet. --Rej 09:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : My interpretation: The transfer happened. Lucrezia in Agatha started talking to Lucrezia in Zola (Zolcrezia? sounds better to me than Lucrezla). Zolcrezia progressively gets more worried as she can hear Zola thinking and, since Zola is gloating, Zola is clearly aware of things she shouldn't be aware of. Then Zola not only takes control of her body but demonstrates that she was able to study the memories of Lucrezia. The "WHAT?! How—" is Lucrezia in Agatha realizing what happened. (Zola did say she .) Hence my comment above — Zola is even more powerful than Agatha (she took control quickly) so killing Agatha's body won't meet Lucrezia's goal of being solidly in control. However, Zola might want to kill Agatha's body. Argadi 09:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the second-to-last panel, Lucrezia-in-Agatha and Lucrezia-in-Zola are conversing (note wavy speech bubbbles). In the last panel, Zola herself is talking -- and to L.-in-A.'s horror, Zola is an even worse vessel than Agatha was! It looks like Zola all along intended to trick Lucrezia into "Ctrl-C/Ctrl-V"ing herself into Zola, who (because of whatever biological modifications have previously been done to her) is even more dangerous (in an immediate sense) to Lucrezia than Agatha was. Without the locket, Agatha could not regain control without great difficulty, but Zola is able to reassert control with ease. And whereas Agatha could only dimly remember the secret labroom, Zola is able in an instant to riffle through Lucrezia's memories like an open book. .... Oops, I just refreshed before comiting this edit and see Rej and Argadi have said nearly the same thing. Oh well. =P Undomelin 09:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, Rej and I also edited at the same time. I don't think it is quite as bad for Lu as you say, it's not clear she is an "open book" — the information about the wasping was at the tip of Lu's mind since that's why she agreed to timeshare with Zola. (It still is very bad.) Argadi 09:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Re "Yes, Rej and I also edited at the same time.": Sorry -- bad wording on my part. I didn't mean to make it sound like anyone was copying anyone; I just meant that my comment had become a bit redundant by the time I was ready to hit "Save page", because you and Rej had made already made the points I had intended to make. :::Anyway, yeah, I see what you mean about it being in her mind at the time, but I'd still argue it's more access than Agatha had; Agatha was only able to have a feeling that answers/help could be found in the sub-basement, whereas Zola was able to pick out an entire memory with no ambiguity. Either way, time will tell. Things certainly got even more complicated! :::Anyone want to place any bets on how many simultaneous "callings" Lu will have at maximum? Makes one wonder just how many she's had in the past. One could get the impression from the past few strips (refering to the relations as her own, rather than as relations of her prior host)that Lucrezia was indeed the *original* Other consciousness, and not just one in a chain of hosts, but perhaps that's more a matter of the Other having lived long enough as Lucrezia that the Other speaks of Lucrezia's life as her own? Any thoughts on that particular issue, anyone? Undomelin 14:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: I don't know the answers, but she recently called Agatha's body " ". Argadi 15:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Name Game Zola who's naming has been annoying from the start is carring on this tradition. My suggestion is to call the combo Zolula. It keeps Zola on the surface. It puts Lu inside of Zola. It trips easily off the tongue. And if there's anything you can expect from this pair it's trip ups. --Rej ¤¤? 22:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like to think of her as the Pink Lucrezia.Werewolfboy 02:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC)